Forever a song fic
by easytarget80
Summary: My first ever Dramione song fic with the song 'Not Now' by Blink182.Hope you enjoy.read and review please.oneshot.


_A/N: Jo Rowling owns everything. I just came up with the plot for this one._

_R&R. My first song fic written in about 30 minutes because I was inspired by the song 'Not Now' by a really great band called Blink-182 after school. It's sort of cheesy, but I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Forbidden love was the only way to explain the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Time was running and they couldn't be together any longer. Death Eaters and Mudbloods certainly didn't mix in the world of magic. The war was over. Voldemort had died, and all of the Death Eaters had to leave before they were all _Avada Kedavra'd._

They spent their last moments together in the Forbidden Forest. Draco had to return to the Death Eaters at once. He had saved her life, but he could no longer see her for her safety as well as his.

_Come here  
Please hold my hand for now _

Hermione burst into tears as Draco told her what had to happen. She knew it was coming, but she didn't want to believe it. She looked up hopefully from the spot where she was crying. Draco was teary-eyed, but he showed no regret in what he had previously said.

_Help me  
I'm scared please show me how  
To fight this_

She couldn't deal with this. All her dreams of their future together were now destroyed. Death wasn't looking so bad right now.

_God has a master plan  
And I guess  
I am in his demand_

"You should have let me die." Hermione never would have imagined she would say that in her life, but it was the truth.

"You don't mean that." Draco said through gritted teeth. "I saved you because I love you, but I'm a Death Eater and you're well…you're…you know. We live in two different worlds and we aren't accepted in each other's. He was frustrated. He couldn't stand to see her like this. This wasn't what he had planned it to be or else he wouldn't have been with her in the first place. Now he forced her into a life of loneliness.

_Please save me  
This time I cannot run  
And I'll see you  
Whe__n this is done_

"So you're just leaving me here?" Were the words that came from her mouth when she was calm enough to speak.

"This is how it has to be. But we'll be together in the end." He said darkly.

She knew what it meant and she hoped to speed up the process.

_And now I  
Have come to realize  
That you are  
The one who's left behind_

"Just promise me one thing before I go." He said.

She turned away from him, but he knew she was listening.

"Promise me you won't stop living, promise me you'll always be the Hermione you were before all of this happened. You can't be afraid anymore Hermione. I know you could handle this."

_Please stay until I'm gone  
I'm here hold on to me I'm right here  
Waiting_

"And if I don't?" She couldn't promise him anything. She was too hurt and he couldn't ignore the fact that she probably would be miserable for the rest of her life no matter how long or short it would be. The only thing that kept her from taking her own life were her friends especially Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"You will for me. Live a good life for us both."

She kept silent.

_I see, a light it feels good  
And I'll come back soon just like you would  
It's useless, my name has made the list  
And I wish, I gave you one last kiss_

"We'll be together in the end and that's all that matters, dead or alive. I'll be with you for the rest of eternity, love...forever."

"So this is how it's going to be till then?" She was still sad, but she was willing to wait for him.

"Yes, I'll have to be going soon. But, you'll be okay with the Weasleys and Potter with you." He couldn't deny the fact that her friends would be there for her now.

_Please stay until I'm gone  
I'm here hold on to me I'm right here  
Waiting and take  
My one last breath, and don't forget  
That I will be right here  
Waiting_

"I really have to go now, 'mione." It was getting dark and his family were set to leave at dusk.

"Forever, love," she said. And with that her lips came crashing to his with the rawest emotions she had ever felt.

He kissed her back lovingly till she broke the kiss.

They stand there for a few moments looking into each other's eyes, each filled with longing and pain.

"Forever." He said and walked in the opposite direction, sure that this wasn't the end.

She watched him leave with dry eyes.

"Forever." She repeated to herself and turned to go find her best friends surely waiting for her at The Burrow.


End file.
